


A Very Harry New Years

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Drabble Sequence, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Draco Malfoy, M/M, Mild Smut, New Years, Romance, Sequel, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A week after their first kiss, Draco and Harry find themselves alone on New Years





	A Very Harry New Years

**Author's Note:**

> A requested (Through IG) sequel to A Very Harry Christmas.

It had been a week since they had kissed and things had changed between them. It wasn't earth shattering as one would imagine. It was gentle; it was soft; it was quiet; it was the opposite of everything they had previously been. But that was ok with the both of them, the change of pace clearing their minds, like a fresh summer rain clearing the air. They spent much time that week together. They were quiet moments, studying in the library, lounging under trees beside the lake, walking the castle. One particular evening found them stargazing from the Astronomy tower. 

"It's New Years, isn't it?" Harry broke the silence, turning from the stars to Draco.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Draco matched Harry's hushed tone, but let his eyes stay fixed on the constellations drawn across the night sky by some invisible artist.

"Do you have any resolutions?" Harry's gaze remained transfixed on Draco's enamored by the wrinkle of the space between his eyes, the disappearance of his lower lip beneath his teeth, and the thin, delicate hand running through moonlight colored hair.

"Hmm, well, I have yet to come out to my parents. So maybe talk to them? Mother will be easy, not sure how Father will react. Yeah, that's what it will be this year," the blond replied.

"Wait, the whole school knows, but not your parents? How is that possible? Wizards can't keep a secret for shit." Draco just chuckled in response.

"I guess you're right. It is kind of surprising wizards haven't been discovered yet." Harry could stop looking rose petal color stretched across Draco's face, kissable and inviting.

"Well, my uncles know. Snape sent them a letter after. Sirius thought it was funny because it pissed off Snape. I think they weren't surprised though. What time is it?"

"Huh?" Draco was thrown off by the sudden change in subject. "Oh, it just turned midnight."

As soon as Draco finished his last statement, Draco found he could no longer see the stars. In their place were two emeralds, shining with excitement.

"Harry, what are you-" He was cut off as chapped, but swollen lips met his. The blond melted beneath the heat of his partner. Yeah, that was the right word for what Harry had become. Harry pulled away, breathless. 

"You're supposed to kiss someone at midnight. I've been trying to get the courage to do that all week, you know." Harry chuckled. 

"Be with me," blurted Draco.

"What?" Harry looked with furrowed brows at the pink creeping across the pale face in front of him, Draco's silver eyes cast down.

"I said, be with me. I think we should be together. If you want," came out as a series of mumbles.

Harry pressed his chapped lips against Draco's soft, delicate ones, compliments of each other, like every other part of them, Harry dark and rough next to Draco's lithe beauty. Rough was a how he kissed as well, demonstrating his affection with a touch of force, passion, and desperation. But Draco reciprocated with every ounce he received from his partner. Soon, excitement turned into lust as Harry lowered his hips against Draco's, creating a pleasurable friction. Draco surprised and lost in the moment, let out a moan. 

Emboldened by Draco's vocalization, Harry began rocking his hips down with a regular rhythm.

"More," Draco breathed. "I need more, Harry please."

Harry took the pleas to heart and began dragging his mouth down Draco's skin., using his teeth tongue and lips in cohesion with each other. Unbuttoning the blond's pajama top as he went, Harry left behind a trail of red and purple marks. 

When he made it to the waist of Draco's pants, Harry was suddenly pushed back.

"Wait, this is wrong. This is way too fast, we can't kiss just last week and then move on to-to what you were just about to do so soon. You haven't even answered my question." Panic set the silver eyes wide, though most of the silver was hidden by the blown out pupils, not having recovered from the rush of need just experienced. Panic increased as Harry laughed.

"Yes, I'll be with you. Thought that was obvious." 

And that was the start of the best year for both.


End file.
